Candy Crush Creepy Pasta - Kidnapped
by joshman501
Summary: Candy crush looks like an innocent game with candy, but is it really? What if Mr. Tofee is just a crazy man that Kidnaps kids and forces them to eat candy... He's just obsessed with candy, and he forces you to play candy related games while only eating candy... This is the hidden story of Candy Crush Saga...


Candy Crush Creepy Pasta:

(Dark version) new shorter

The orange hair guy is the man who kidnapped the girl while she was alive, and the owl was the girls pet. While the girl was in captivity , the guy would allow her to play with her pet owl all the time. The owl was in a cage with glow in the dark stars, and a moon shaped rock, that rocked back and forth.

One day, the girl was rocking the owl as he slept, and the owl fell off the rock, and got scared, scratching the girls hand. The man got angry, and rushed in and killed the owl, then came to over to the girl, and beat her with a belt.

That's why the girl is always crying when the owl falls. That scene still haunts her in her dreams when she goes to sleep... (Dreamland)

During the girls captivity, the man only fed her different colored candies, and after a few days, the girl was sick, and malnourished. She would get beat if she didn't eat it all, so she started to crush the candy with her shoes, and hide it under a shelf.

Eventually she made a game about it where she only crushed candies that matched, and she had a limited amount of turns. Sadly her health was drastically decreasing, and she desperately needed some fruit or vegetables.

She noticed some cherries and apples on the counter outside of her closet jail cell , and she decided to sneak out and grab a few. After a few hours of tinkering, she picked the lock with her hair pin, and snuck over and grabbed 2 cherries and an apple, and brought the ingredients back to her closet.

She then looked around the kitchen, and looked for an escape, or a phone, but there we're bars on the doors and windows, and the windows we're all boarded up. It must have been an abandoned home, but she had to make a dash back to the closet because she heard the man unlocking the door.

She got back in just in time, right as the man walked in, and he didn't notice the girl was even out. The man just set more groceries on the table, and more overflowing bags of candy. This time he had lots of chocolate bars as well as candy, and he had more fruit for himself.

As he set the groceries down, he noticed some fruit was missing from the counter, and he slowly turned red with anger. His cheeks we're Rosy red, and he gripped the counter so hard, his hands were bleeding.

Then he said "Your not happy with your candy? You want fruit as well?" He said as he slowly looked towards the girl. "In that case, patience candivore. The candy for this mystery level is about to be ready. The timer shows how much time is left." He said, with a twisted smile. Then he pulled out a sand timer, and set it down, and ran out of the room.

10 hours later, he came back with fruit, and candy stored in bricks of hardened sugar water. "Clear all the jelly to beat the level" he said, then he slid the cubes under the door, as he stood there and watched. Then the girl started picking them up, and hitting them on the ground, and eating the candy within, until he turned around for a second.

Then she picked up a brick, and threw it at the mans head, knocking him out. Next, she picked the lock, and made a mad dash for the door, but when she turned the door handle, it was locked. The bars we're also blocking the way. She needed the keys!

"Patience Candivore"...groaned the man as he crawled towards her with a syringe. The girl screamed, and picked up another jelly brick, then started hitting the mans head again, and again, until he was dead.

She had to sit down for a minute to recollect about what just happened. Her head was spinning, and she was loosing energy. She looked down at her leg, and noticed a needle stuck in her. She tried to pull it out, but ran out of strength, and passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a wooden puppet body, in a cartoonish candy themed game, trapped for all eternity. She was dead, and this was her personal hell...

The End...

*("Best" Ending)

When the girl woke up, she was in an ambulance, rushing towards the hospital. There were 2 medics, and a detective in the ambulance. The medic spoke first, and asked, "How do you feel dear? Are you still dizzy? You had enough sleeping medicine in you to kill a grown man, but we got to you just in time". Said the medic. The girl just moaned. "Don't worry dear, we caught the kidnapper, and he's in the ambulance behind you. We've been keeping an eye on him for a while, ever since you went missing, and we saw him go into his house with huge bags of candy multiple times." Said the detective. "Is ... Is he alive?" Asked the girl. The detective looked at the medic with a concerned look, then looked back at the girl, and said yes. Just then the girls heart rate shot up, and she started spazzing out. The medic jumped into action, and the detective started yelling, he can't hurt you now! Your safe! He can't hurt-" ... And then everything faded to black. All she saw we're candies floating around, being crushed. Beautiful colors we're flashing by as she matched 4 in a row, then 5 in a row. Reality would flash in for a few seconds, and she could hear her self screaming the words candy crush, and then it would fade to black again...

When she awoke, she was in a straight jacket at the insane asylum. The words candy crush were written all over the walls, and she had lost her mind. She tried to speak, but only weird moans escaped her mouth.

Then, an orange haired man dressed in a conductor outfit peeked his head in. Are you ready to go?" He asked, as he grabbed her hand with his long spindly puppet arm. As that happened, the asylum walls melted away, and she she was now in the land of candy crush, crushing candy for all eternity, with infinite levels of fun at her fingertips.

This was really just all in her head, and the asylum guards watched on the camera as she danced around the padded cell, humming a song they've never heard, from a game that never existed called "Candy Crush Saga"...

The end...


End file.
